Circle of Magic Songfics
by a tragically beautiful chair
Summary: Songfics for the Circle of Magic/The Circle Opens characters...Briar,Tris,Daja,Sandry,Rosethorn,Lark, etc.


(A/N: *sigh* Sorry, It's Listen to the Radio, make a songfic afternoon. Welcome to Insanity, Population:Me. PS, don't ask on certain names and stuff like that, I just added them where needed. BTW, Mama=Rosethorn. Thats why it's BRIAR'S Songfic. Otherwise I'da made it Sandry's, but I guess that woulda worked, with Lark....PS, this is , like, flashbacks for Briar.......)  
  
How Can I Help You Say Goodbye: Briar's Songfic*  
  
*changed to fit the times and characters*  
  
Through the back window of an old wagon I watched my best friend's faces slippin' further away I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see them And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same  
  
  
  
Brair stared out at his four girl house-mates retreating backs and felt a pang on sadness. He was looking forward to making the trip, and one part of him was glad to be rid of the three girls always in his mind. But the other part of them knew he was going to miss them, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Rosethorn moved over and put an arm around his shoulder. "It'll only be for a little while, " she said, in a softer tone than usual. "It won't be that bad. After all, I'll be there with you. " Briar grinned up at her. That was right....at least he had her.  
  
And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye? It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry Come, let me hold you and I will try How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
She ruffled his hair affectionetly, and gave him a gentle tug on his ear. "We'll manage without them. Who needs a bunch of girls anyway? Look at me. I did fine by myself," Brair snorted, his spirits already raised.' Yeah, ' he thought to himself. 'We'll manage,'  
  
I sat on our bed, she packed her suitcase I held a picture of our wedding day Her hands were trembling, we both were crying She kissed me gently and then she quickly walked away I called up Mama, she said, Time will ease your pain Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same  
  
Brair watched sadly as his bride walked out of their home. He had thought everything was alright between them, but obvious tension had caused her to leave. He didn't know what to do; where to go. He was scared, and confused. Then it hit him. Who had he been able to talk to ever since he started his new life? He called up Rosethorn, and somehow she knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye? It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry Come, let me hold you and I will try How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
She also knew how to help him fix it.  
  
  
  
Sitting with Mama alone in her bedroom She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand She said, I have to go now, my time here is over And with her final word, she tried to help me understand Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same  
  
Briar had rushed over as soon as he could when he received word that Rosethorn was ill. Walking into her bedroom he was shocked to see her laying in her bed, looking frail and weak. It scared him that she looked like that; the only other time he's seen her like that was when she'd gotten the Spots, and then she'd....he bit his lip, remembering. She looked up and scowled at him, as much as she could manage. "Get in here, and shut that door. Don't just stand there gawpin, boy. Sit," she commanded. He smiled weakly as he obeyed, knowing that she wasn't too far gone as long as she was acting herself.  
  
He took a seat by her bed and took her hand. SHe looked at him sternly. "No coming in for me this time, boy. When I've got to go, I've got to go. You can't stop that," She squeezed his hand tighter and smiled. "It won't be that bad. After all, I already know what's coming. You saw it, too, " she said, winking. "But now it's my time to grow solo. You have to promise me." she said, and Briar was surprised at how she could get that much force into her eyes in her state. "That you won't come after me," Brair just stared numbly for a second, then he nodded his head. Suddenly he leaned down to hug her. "I love you," he whispered. She hugged him back, "I love you too, Briar," And then she was gone.  
  
And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye? It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry Come, let me hold you and I will try How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
How can I help you to say goodbye? 


End file.
